This invention relates generally to forming a packing case around a slug of articles, and deals more particularly with a machine for handling either one, or more than one, slug of articles to be included in a single case.
Machines of this general type are shown in the prior art, and by way of example, the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,051 shows a mechanism for forming a double tier load for a side open partially formed carton or case. However, the load is formed in this prior art machine by raising one slug upwardly onto a support and then raising the next succeeding slug of articles upwardly to support the first. The present invention provides an improved mechanism for positively retaining control of the first tier or slug while the load is formed, and also while the double tier load is transferred into an upwardly open case.
Still by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,830 shows a machine for forming a multi-tier load of regularly shaped articles wherein the upper tiers are not positively supported but wherein the load is transferred into a generally U-shaped carton blank. The case, with its load, is moved through successive folding stations by a pocket chain conveyor which has sets of removable and replaceable blocks to allow the machine to accommodate loads of various size and cartons of corresponding configuration. The present invention not only provides an improved load handling mechanism with improved control of the load, but also allows the size of the load and of the cartons to be conveniently changed by the machine operator without any necessity for removing and replacing pocket defining blocks.